


Не сегодня

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [30]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: В постели с Алвой
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Не сегодня

Если бы кто заявил, что в постели Первого Любовника Талига он будет... спать, то Ричард, во-первых, не поверил бы ни единому слову, а во-вторых, вызвал бы негодяя на дуэль, углядев в сказанном намек на собственную непривлекательность и нежеланность. И совершенно неважно, что об Алве он не думал и не мечтал.

Все началось в Варасте.

После расстрела Оскара и побега Ричарда в степь, Алва приказал оруженосцу перебраться к нему в палатку. «Дабы усовестилась душа слабая, узрев последствия своих деяний». Слов, присутствовавшего при этом отца Бонифация, Ричард не понял и потому решил, что обращался священник к Алве, и именно Первому маршалу приписывалось отсутствие твердости духа, а в будущем грозили муки совести. Но позднее на всякий случай спросил, с чем связано данное перемещение. На что Алва посмотрел сперва на мешок, который Ричард прижимал к груди, затем окинул насмешливым взглядом всего оруженосца и изволил пояснить:

— Под ваше сопение мне лучше думается.

Ричард оскорбился и не говорил с эром до самого ужина, отвечая на любые его предложения, повеления и пожелания: «Да, монсеньор» или «Нет, монсеньор», чередуя их как придется.

Утром, глядя на заспанного Алву, который почти непрерывно зевал, тер веки и ругался вполголоса на кэналлийском, Ричард не знал, то ли изумляться, то ли предполагать несусветное — ночью эра подменили.

С тех мгновений жизнь Ричарда, по его нескромному разумению, покатилась в Закат.

В селении бакранов, где им для ночлега предоставили крышу и покрывала, впитавшие неистребимый козлиный аромат, Алва изволил явиться глубоко за полночь и вместо приготовленного места улегся оруженосцу под бок. Пробудившись к полудню, Ричард недолго нежился, радовался теплу и ощущению, что выспался, но вдруг осознал, как высоко взобралось на небо солнце и как нагло некто неизвестный обнимает его со спины, предварительно отвоевав половину покрывал.  
Только незыблемость, присущая роду Окделл, не позволила Ричарду позорно вскрикнуть, вскочить и... пригвоздить наглеца кинжалом к ветхому ковру, заменявшему перину.

Медленно повернувшись, он увидел хитро щурившегося Алву.

— Вы дурно на меня влияете, — поспешил обвинить тот.

— Что?!

— Ваше присутствие не столько подстегивает разум, сколь убаюкивает тело.

— Чтооо?

— Подъем, юноша! Вы проспали, — усмехнулся Алва и отбросил покрывала.

В тот злополучный час Ричард поклялся всячески избегать Алву в темное время суток, но кошкин эр подлым образом поменял местами день и ночь. И, очевидно, от скуки взялся муштровать безвинного оруженосца, заставил его уподобиться кошкам, совам или летучим мышам, что выбираются на охоту после заката. Теперь с вечера до утра Ричард лазал по горам, учился бесшумно убивать и защищаться, а после ел и спал, повалившись там, где указали, и все чаще в опасно-непристойной близости к Алве. Хорошо хоть кроме них под навесом, в палатке или под открытым небом отсыпались еще несколько человек.

В крепости Барсовых Врат им выделили одни покои. И Ричард сперва возмутился — размеры крепости позволяли разместить в два раза больше постояльцев, на что Алва напомнил о временах, когда оруженосец почитал за честь спать в ногах монсеньора, — а потом привык засыпать под скрип пера, шуршание бумаг и негромкое мурлыканье, кое эр именовал колыбельной ветра, а Алва приучил себя выстраивать преграды на столе, чтобы Ричарду не мешал свет.

До и после битвы на Дарамском поле Ричарду было совершенно наплевать, с кем он делит палатку, а в трактире во Фрамбуа они с Алвой оказались в одной постели. Голову Ричарду кружила победа и обещание награды, в крови гулял хмель, а сердце трепыхалось как перепуганная птица. Он мог поклясться перед иконой Святого Алана, что ничего не помышлял и не искал возможности подобраться ближе к эру. Готов был отдать душу на заклание, что не мечтал покуситься на счастье Катари и отобрать хоть маленькую часть из той любви, что испытывал к ней Алва. Он просто споткнулся, схватился за эра и уронил их обоих на кровать. А когда перевел дух и расслабился, понял, что все еще цепляется за чужую рубашку и что Алва смотрит слишком серьезно для человека, который совсем недавно заливисто смеялся над рассказами о проделках Сузы-Музы.

Алва молчал. Не притягивал, не подталкивал, не отдалялся. Не шевелился даже. Только смотрел.  
И Ричард, ни честь, ни совесть не дадут ему об этом забыть, первым потянулся за поцелуем. Коснулся губами рта, отпрянул, не дождавшись ответа, растерянно моргнул.

— Уверены, что желаете этого? — спокойно, словно разговор шел о погоде, поинтересовался Алва.

— Нет, — выдохнул Ричард.

— Тогда будем спать, — Алва устроился удобнее, но раздеваться не стал, лишь скинул сапоги. Дождался, пока Ричард ляжет рядом, и погасил свечи.

По возвращении в Олларию Ричард запутался окончательно.

Они с Алвой застыли, будто канатоходцы над пропастью — ни отступить, ни шагнуть навстречу, ни качнуться в сторону к верной погибели. Алва не делал ничего и не отпускал от себя. Первые ночи они провели порознь, и каждый мучился, утратив нечто неназываемое и призрачное, как сон, забытый поутру. Возможно, с течением времени томительная тяга, вынуждавшая Алву водить ладонью по холоду простыни, а Ричарда — просыпаться от малейшего шума, сошла бы на нет, но вмешался случай.  
Выстрел из ночной темноты. Покушение. Поднятый на дыбы Моро — живая преграда, щит, сохранивший Ричарду жизнь. Утерянный из рукояти меча карас.

Ричард давно мог уйти — вернуться в свои покои, смыть с рук землю и кровь, но сидел на ступенях лестницы и ждал Алву.

— Идите к себе.

И умудрился не заметить, как тот подошел.

— Нет.

Поднявшись на ноги, Ричард покачнулся, затем подался к Алве и крепко обнял.

— Все живы. Обошлось.

Слова упали будто сухие листья, Ричард бездумно провел ладонями по спине Алвы и отстранился:

— Мне нужно найти карас.

— Утром.

— Нет, сейчас. Утром будет поздно.

Алва на мгновение закрыл ладонями глаза, но больше возражать не стал. Велел зажечь факелы и помочь Ричарду в поисках и не ушел, пока те не увенчались успехом.

— Зачем вам камень? — спросил Алва, когда они поднимались по лестнице, и Ричард шел справа, отставая на одну ступень.

— Так будет правильно.

На пороге собственной спальни Алва остановился:

— Вздумали подоткнуть мне одеяло и поцелуем приманить добрые сны?

Он пытался язвить, но выходило дурно.

— Я останусь, — тихо произнес Ричард. — С вами.

— Как пожелаете.

Безразличием в голосе Алвы можно было болото в пустыню превратить, но Ричард чувствовал — оно притворно.

Пока Алва полулежал в лохани с горячей водой, мылся, расчесывал мокрые волосы, Ричард сидел в кресле и смотрел на огонь. Но стоило Алве войти в комнату и приблизиться к кровати, Ричард всхлипнул и едва не задохнулся от сдерживаемого хохота. Алва был облачен в ночную рубашку, которая, не будь она сшита из тончайшего шелка, пришлась бы по нраву самой суровой надорской девственнице.

— Что?

Алва нарочно развел руки, до кончиков пальцев скрытые тканью, затем поправил подол, и Ричард сдался. Он смеялся в голос, избавляясь от ужаса, тоски и тревоги, пока Алва не стукнул его по затылку и не отправил охладить дурную голову, а заодно придумать покаянные слова, коими будет вымаливать прощение.

Воду успели сменить, но одежду не принесли, и Ричард проявил истинно солдатскую сноровку — мгновенно разделся, быстро вымылся, наскоро вытерся и, как был, голышом, добежал до постели и юркнул под одеяло.

— Не сегодня, — попросил Алва, стоило коснуться его плеча.

— Не сегодня, — согласился Ричард, помедлил и придвинулся ближе, обнимая и позволяя Алве лечь так, как хочется.

С той ночи Ричард ни разу не спал в своих покоях. Даже когда Алва возвращался домой только к утру. Но любовным утехам они предались спустя неделю — накануне отъезда Ричарда в Надор. Оба были достаточно пьяны, чтоб затеять карточную игру на раздевание, и горделивы, чтоб глупой забавой прикрыть горечь предстоявшей разлуки.

Карты попались дрянные, и Ричард опять проиграл, но расплачиваться ему было нечем — ни клочка ткани на теле не осталось.

— Вот к чему приводит неумеренность, азарт и нежелание учиться, — Алва, который за всю игру и шейного платка не лишился, перетасовал колоду.

— Вы мухлюете! — Ричард допил вино в бокале и потянулся к кувшину. Уши и щеки его раскраснелись, но он надеялся, что румянец можно объяснить выпитым, а не стыдом.

— Ричард, — Алва посмотрел с укоризной, — другой человек на моем месте за подобные слова бросил бы вам вызов, посчитав даже намек на нечестную игру оскорблением. Но вы... правы. Что, впрочем, не отменяет неотвратимости расплаты, ибо карточный долг — долг чести.

Едва приободрившийся Ричард вновь сник, посмотрел на отцовский перстень и сжал пальцы в кулак. Просить пощады и снисхождения он не собирался.

— Полагаю, что все это, — продолжил разглагольствовать Алва, небрежно указав на ворох снятой одежды, — не имеет для вас особой ценности, потому... поднимем ставки.

— Так нечестно, — буркнул Ричард.

— Безусловно, — согласился Алва. — Но сила на моей стороне, а вы не опозорите свой род и не станете веселить слуг, бегая по особняку нагим и пьяным.

— Я не пьян! — возмутился Ричард, и Алва улыбнулся:

— Хорошо, что не полагаете себя одетым.

Посмотрел на Ричарда, неловко попытавшегося прикрыть самое сокровенное ладонями, но взгляд его остался спокойным и равнодушным.

— Я вам совсем не нравлюсь?!

Прозвучало жалко и неприглядно, словно он напрашивается, но сказанного не воротишь, и он слишком устал от непонимания происходящего. Алва отбросил карты в сторону, провел ладонями по векам и опустил руки на подлокотники кресла:

— Подозреваю, что вы давно теряетесь в догадках, почему я до сих пор вас не совратил, и отдаю должное вашей стойкости, вы долго продержались. Не знаю, чего в этом больше — твердости или сомнений, но спрошу о другом — я вам нравлюсь?

— Не знаю.

Алва чуть наклонил голову:

— Что ж, придется добывать сие знание практикой.

— Какой практикой? — опешил Ричард, но Алва будто не заметил:

— Конечно, подобным стоит заниматься с человеком, чей опыт не сравним с моим, но я слишком... жаден, чтоб отдать вас в чужие руки. Идемте.

Раздевался Алва неторопливо и как-то буднично, Ричарда же затрясло, словно он замерз и никак не может согреться.

Целовать Алву, касаться его — худого, жилистого, угловато-жесткого — было... странно. Еще он почему-то не пытался перехватить главенство, взять верх, а поддавался и позволял. Отвечал, но не вел за собой. И Ричард, как ни млел он под умелыми руками, вдруг почуял едва уловимое промедление, предварявшее чуть ли не каждый поцелуй. Усилие, которое Алва делал для него над собой.

— Нет... Не хочу, — он отодвинулся, лег на спину. — И вы не хотите.

Алва промолчал, но спустя пару долгих мгновений, взял Ричарда за руку и коснулся губами запястья:

— Мне хорошо так... с тобой.

— Это странно...

— Но ты волен уйти...

— ...и не может... не продлится долго.

— ...прямо сейчас или утром, или когда тебе вздумается.

— Я не хочу.

— Рано или поздно это все равно случится.

— Но не сегодня, — Ричард посмотрел на Алву, тот приподнялся, укрыл их одеялом, затем лег набок и уткнулся лбом Ричарду в плечо:

— Не сегодня.

Из Надора Ричард вернулся раньше намеченного срока — тоска по Алве вымотала душу, а ссора с матерью не позволила удержаться, зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь. Но спешно покидая родной дом, он не забыл подарок — длинную ночную рубашку из тонкого надорского льна.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
